Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
"B.F.B stands for Brutal Floating Behemoth. What were you thinking?" ~ Round 67 info in BTD4 The Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) is currently the highest ranked bloon and was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. The B.F.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests, it's brutal as B.F.B's inflict the most damage out of any Bloon, it floats since it's balloon-like, and it is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color, and anti-monkey symbol. In BTD4 it first appears at round 60 which can also serve as a boss if playing on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave and like in BTD4 it takes very long to pop. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the really slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B., escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 (3050, in Double Cash Mode) Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.'s, which take many hits to pop as well. Combat The B.F.B. is the highest ranked bloon to date, and therefore is the hardest bloon to pop. It takes a large amount of hits to pop and is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on B.F.B.'s and M.O.A.B.'s should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B.'s can show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B.'s. An easy way to deal with these bloons is to pile them with strong towers such as Sun God's or fully upgraded Bomb Tower's. Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B.'s released upon popping a B.F.B. It is so hard to pop that its health must be very low to be affected by the Super Monkey Storm. In hard mode, its grandchildren are also serious threats. Bloons Super Monkey When you hit the B.F.B., it gives off Red Bloons. Strategies ''Article: ''B.F.B./Strategies Trivia *Some people think B.F.B. stands for: **Big Floating Bloon **Big F***ing Bloon **Big Fat Bloon **Big Fat B****** **Big F***ing B****** **Biggest F***ing Bloon (in the whole series) **Biggest Fattest Bum *It is the slowest bloon in the game, with the next slowest being a 3-way tie of Lead Bloons, Red Bloons, and M.O.A.B.'s . * It is so hard to pop that: **It takes around 60 Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B. This means around 600 spikes in total. **It is immune to the Super Monkey Storm which have the power to pop any non-zeppelin Bloon (Ceramic and down) instantly. **A Sun God can't fully pop it alone (except on Road Track). Sun Gods are currently the strongest tower in the BTD series. **It takes at least 60 M.O.A.B Mauler missiles to pop, when the missiles have a special ability to do 10x damage to M.O.A.B's and B.F.B's. **Dart's inflict an extremely low damage to B.F.B's. **It takes a large amount of upgraded towers (preferably level 5), including Sun Gods, Mortar Towers, etc to pop them faster. *Popping a B.F.B. rewards you money, whereas popping a M.O.A.B., or Ceramic Bloon does not reward you money. To clarify, this means the B.F.B. itself (or M.O.A.B. or Ceramic Bloon). Popping their children does reward you money. *The B.F.B. and M.O.A.B. usually cause the game to freeze and/or lag. After round 100 the game can get very slow. *The B.F.B.'s fans don't rotate like the M.O.A.B.'s . *Fully popping a B.F.B. and its children with Road Spikes can make the game freeze or very slow. *999 B.F.Bs appear on Round 250, the official last round of BTD4. The B.F.B.'s on on this round are not programmed to pop. In other words, they're impossible to pop. No rounds are programmed after this one. So it's pointless trying to hack past it. *The B.F.B is the icon of Apopalypse Mode. *The B.F.B is just as annoying as Pink Bloons to some people. Gallery B.F.B.jpg|B.F.B. profile. BFB.png|Another B.F.B. profile. BFB example.jpg|The B.F.B. is bound to lose. Bfb.JPG|Sun Gods vs. B.F.B. SungodBFB.png|Sun God vs. B.F.B. on Premium Daisy Track Category:Bloon Types Category:Boss Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons